


Lunch, Almost A Drabble

by chicating



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicating/pseuds/chicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says: Two of the most famous women friends have lunch together/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch, Almost A Drabble

The pretty woman with the black hair, hat and sunglasses shed the specs as she reached the table in the back of the restaurant.The sparkle in her eyes was muted by bad publicity and a toddler. "Men," she sighed. "even the smart ones."  
"Hey, girl," Hillary Clinton replied, showing she could appreciate a joke "In my experience, especially the smart ones. But if you hang in there, sometimes they outgrow it, eventually."  
"What are we having?" Huma asked,   
"Anything that's not quinoa," the former Secretary said, making the quick calls for which she was famous. I am actually thrilled Bill feels better, but could he ever do *anything* halfway? At the risk of making certain lesbian-obsessed conspiracy theorists incredibly happy, I'm dying to eat something with a face.”  
II  
After the admiring but discreet waitress brought their Cobb salads, Huma stabbed some spinach and continued “I don’t know what the press expects. He’s a candidate, not a samurai. He shouldn’t need to stab himself through the heart…”  
She ate thoughtfully for a moment before she said “Not that I would absolutely mind that right now.”  
Her eyes widened, and she said “I didn’t mean it.”  
“Believe me,” Mrs. Clinton said. “I know.”


End file.
